Shadow of Love
by cutwithoutmercy
Summary: I know it's short, but this is a story i came up with after drawing a picture. My first fanfic ever. Don't hold back on the criticsm please.


A/N: I fixed some stuff that was pointed out to me by XME. Hope you guys have a little easier time understanding it!

Is this Love's Shadow?

The day had started out pretty normally, well as normal as it got with ghost hunters for parents. Danny woke up and stretched, his mind wandering as it usually did. Finally it settled on what seemed to be its favorite thing. Sam. He went through his morning routine, unable to get the goth girl out of his mind's eye. It didn't help that his mind was trying to undress her.

'Aw… you know you want her' his more perverse half stated

'Shut up' was the only reply it got. He pretended to listen to his father blather on about ghosts, but he quickly lost interest. He thought back to his earlier thoughts and wondered if what he felt for Sam was love or if it was just lust. As he didn't have school that day and Sam and Tucker had plans he decided to train down in the lab. He headed down there, closing the door after him. He changed into his ghost form and began the routine. But he couldn't focus. He spent too much time thinking about Sam. Eventually, he just gave up and took a shower.

After he climbed out of the shower he looked himself in the mirror, watching his blue-eyed, black-haired twin stare back.

"Why do I like Sam?" he asked himself. He thought about before discovering that the list went on and on, very little having to do anything with her body. He realized that the fact of her being the hottest girl in school was just a bonus. But he still didn't trust himself. What if his perverted side was right and the list was just the bonus? He walked out of the bathroom more confused than when he went in.

He spent most of the day hunting down various ghosts and putting them back in the Ghost Zone. By the time he finished he was exhausted. He decided to take a quick nap before dinner.

He was sitting in the nicest restaurant in town, Sam at his side. What confused him even more was the fact that he was going as Danny Phantom, the ghost. Yet not one person looked at him as though it was odd seeing a ghost walk into the finest eating establishment in town wearing a tuxedo. The host showed them to their table where they enjoyed the most wonderful dinner ever, laughing and talking to each other without a care in the world. They finished rather quickly and headed outside where they noticed a hobo begging for money. Danny walked up to her fishing for change.

"Leave the freak Danny. Come back to my place." Her voice changed towards the end, becoming Paullina's. He looked at the hobo again, seeing that it was Sam.

"Sam! Why are you out her?" Sam looked at him with sad eyes.

"Ask her" She pointed over his shoulder to Paullina.

"What did you do to her?" He barely controlled his anger. And all she did was smirk.

"She insulted me, so I made sure she would never have a job. That's all." Danny slowly raised his right hand, already glowing green with power

"D-danny? What're you doing?" He looked at her with eyes reserved for the most heinous of ghosts.

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" He unleashed a powerful blast that took off her head. And then he did the thing he never would have expected. He laughed. Good, long, and hard. Then he lost control of his movements. Still laughing he turned and obliterated Sam and then began killing random innocents. All the while he cackled like a madman.

Danny sat bolt upright in bed, his breathing still ragged from the dream. He couldn't believe what he had done; there was no way he would ever do something like that. Would he? There was no way he would fly around Amity Park killing people, right?

His cycle of self-doubt continued until his mother called dinner. He slowly walked down the stairs, afraid of what he might become. He tried to push aside those thoughts but couldn't. He kept seeing the faces of those he killed, over and over and over. It was like someone had made his mind a broken record. He ate dinner not really noticing it. He vaguely remembered his mom getting up for the phone.

"Danny! It's for you!" Danny stood and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" A soft feminine voice came through; though it was backed by an iron will

"Hey…" He smiled before the image of Sam's face just before death ruined his wish that she was here.

"How did that luncheon go?" She sighed.

"You wouldn't believe the nerve of some of those people…" He listened raptly, though not to the words but to her voice. He loved the soft lilt it had to it, but still, his rhapsody was ruined by the look of horror on her face before dying. She finished up her story and hung up with a quick 'bye' before the click and dial tone.

"Mom? I have a headache so I'm going to bed early, okay?"

His mother's voice came from the kitchen "Alright. Good night!"

"Good Night Danny!" His father yelled. Laughing softly to himself, he made his way up stairs to go to bed. He lay on his bed, unable to sleep because of the nightmarish realm that might await him. Finally, he got tired of just laying there. He locked his door before changing, and then flew out of his window.

He soared hundreds of feet above the ground, not caring where he was going. When he realized where he was he was slightly disturbed. He hovered 150 feet above the Mason Manor. He debated with himself about whether he should go in or not. The side that was with going in won out as was evident by him going intangible and passing through the roof.

He passed through many different rooms before settling in the rafters of the one he wanted. He just wanted to watch her, and later be able to call her his. His Sam. He liked it. 'Did Cupid pick me? Or is this only a shadow of Love?'

A/N: I have a sequel planned as I am not that evil. Hope you enjoyed the new and improved version. Love it, hate it, or just don't care? Review anyway!


End file.
